


Ignore it.

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, This is just sad okay.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Nether is fun, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 265
Collections: Anonymous





	Ignore it.

The Nether was hot and dark and dangerous. There were hundreds of dangerous monsters, and if someone wasn't prepared it was stupidly easy to get overwhelmed. 

It was also a fun place to mess around according to Sapnap and George, who were currently trying to hit fireballs back at a ghast with their swords. 

Bad and Dream were standing a ways back, keeping watch. It was funny to watch them both fail the redirection so many times.

Dream turned to Bad and asked, "That's what? 17 misses in a row? They're so bad at this."

"Hey, that's not very nice! They're trying."

"Not very well apparently."

Distracted by the conversation, neither of them noticed a curious pigman wandering near where the other two were swinging their swords until it was too close. 

"Sapnap! Wait, no!" Bad called out, running forward to stop him, but it was too late. Sapnap had already swung his sword just a little bit too far, and hit the pigman. All the other pigmen nearby immediately took notice of this. 

"Shit! Run guys!" 

Dream rushed forward and grabbed George before running away. He tried to follow Sapnap and Bad, but the way they had gone was cut off by a horde of angry pigmen, so he ran in a different direction, dragging George along all the way. 

It wasn't long before George got his feet under him, and together they managed to start cutting a path through the angry monsters.

As they were running Dream felt something glance off the bottom of his chest plate, but he didn't have any time to check what it was. It didn't hurt either, so he ignored it for the time being. He swung out his sword and hit a pigman that was going to cut them off, sending it to the ground. 

In all the action Dream's mask got knocked off. He tried to catch it, but didn't quite manage.

There was no time to worry about it now, they just had to run.

-

"Are we safe here?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just going to stop for a moment to catch my breath," Dream replied.

"Weak." George didn't want to act differently just because Dream didn't have his mask, even if it was distracting. He turned to go look around for a bit, to see if there was anything nearby. This way he couldn't stare and make Dream uncomfortable.

Dream huffed, leaning back against a nearby wall of netherrack. Not having his mask must be messing with him, he felt more faint than he thought he probably should at that moment. But they couldn't stop for long, they had a job to do, and friends to find. He pushed back off, but quickly had to steady himself again when he almost toppled over. He was fine, it was okay. it really had been a while since he'd been out without his mask. He turned to go see where George had gone.

As he was turning he noticed there was something damp on the ground just below where he was standing. He reached down to touch it, and his hand came away red. 

"Huh, that's not good," he said under his breath. Quickly realizing that he was in significantly more pain than an uninjured person would be, he looked down at his chest plate, which was dented. Not a good sign. There was also a lot of blood. "This is fine. It's fine. I guess the glancing blow when we were running was less glancing and more solid, at least the armor hides most of the blood."

He reached in between his chest plate and his leggings to feel the wound, and gauge its severity. It wasn't very deep, but it was wide, and it was bleeding a fair amount. Dream realized he would probably bleed out if he didn't get it looked at in the next hour, or two, if he was lucky. Bad had most of their medical supplies, which wasn't ideal, but if they found him quickly it would be okay. He cut off the bottom of his cape, and stuck it in the wound to help stem some of the bleeding.

"Dream! Are you coming? You're so slow!" Right. George. He had to make sure George ended up okay. Dream just had to not bleed out before they got back to the others. He also couldn't say anything because then George would be so busy trying to protect him that he'd end up getting hurt himself. He could do this. He had to pull himself together. It would be okay.

They just had to find their friends. In the Nether. With almost no way to track each other. Before he bled out or something came and killed them.

Easy.

"Dream?"

Dream snapped back into focus, with only a mild stabbing pain. "What? Yeah?"

"Are you good?" George sounded vaguely worried now.

"Oh, yeah, I'm great. I was just thinking-"

"You do that?"

"Shut up, you're such an idiot. I thought if we go try to find the Nether Fortress that would also be where Bad and Sapnap would go. We just have to hope we find the same one." Now that some of the adrenaline had worn off, Dream was in a lot of pain. It was fine though, he just had to pull himself together. Dream had things to get done. He was just lucky he had a decently high pain tolerance.

"Huh, you actually have a decent plan for once."

"Whatever, you don't have to sound so surprised about it. Let's just go." 

George set off first, with Dream trailing behind. George was restless, he wanted to find their friends as soon as possible. Dream didn't object as he might have otherwise. There was no way George wouldn't notice the trail of blood Dream was most likely leaving if Dream was the one leading. He could feel it dripping down his skin, even with the bit of cloth to help slow it. It wasn't the most ideal circumstances, but it would be fine.

-

They had been walking in a random direction for around twenty minutes, and walking was both more and less difficult. He had momentum now, so he could keep putting one foot in front of the other, but the cloth had also bled all the way through. 

To make things worse, they heard a Ghast. 

Dream quickly turned when he heard it fire. "George! Look out!" He saw that it was aiming at George, so he jumped and pushed them both out of the way. They landed on the ground with a thud, but the fireball missed them, so it was okay.

Dream quickly pushed himself up, managing to deflect the next fireball, but he barely missed the Ghast.

As it geared up to shoot a third fireball, George quickly pulled out his bow and shot it. 

"I am _not_ doing all that again. You good, Dream?"

"Yeah." He was in terrible pain. "Let's just keep going." 

They kept walking.

-

They were getting tired, and Dream was not looking forward to climbing the hill in front of them. He was trying to see if there was a way for them to go around instead of over when George suddenly called out.

"Dream! Look! It's the fortress! And I think I can see Bad and Sapnap there too!"

 _Finally._ Dream slowly sank to the ground. They had been walking for what had to be close to an hour now, and Dream was tired. But everything was going to be okay now, they were so close, George would be safer now. He could relax for a bit. 

"Dream?" George had looked back to see Dream sitting on the floor. "What are you doing? The fortress is right there, let's go."

"Yeah, you go on ahead, I'll be right there," Dream said weakly. 

George turned and took a step back towards Dream. "What? No, are you crazy? I'm not leaving you out in the open all by yourself." He reached out and grabbed Dream's arm to pull him up, but Dream let out a pained gasp so he quickly let go. 

"What the fuck? Are you hurt?"

Dream let out a pained laugh. "Yeah, maybe a little."

"Why didn't you tell me, Dream!"

"I didn't want you to be worried, I could still walk."

"When did this happen! Was it the ghast? I thought you were okay!"

"I'm fine, it was just one of the pigmen."

"The pigmen? Dream! That was over an hour ago! You should have said something, I could have helped!"

"It's okay, I thought I'd be okay."

"You thought? You don't think you'll be okay? Dream!" George was panicking now. "Where are you hurt!"

"Got me right under the chest plate, it's dented, see," Dream said, gesturing down.

"You're so stupid, why didn't you tell me? Let me look at it." George lifted Dream's chest plate off, with little help from Dream, so he could actually see. It was bad, there was blood everywhere. "Did you seriously try to stem the bleeding with your cape?"

"Yeah…"

"You know what it's fine." George put pressure on the wound with his hands, hoping to stem the bleeding. "We're at the bottom of the hill, they can probably see us and they'll be coming down. It will be okay. You won't die." George looked steadily at the wound. If he looked up, if he saw Dream's face, he would break down completely. "You'll be okay. It's not that bad."

This was where he would die, Dream realized. He'd always thought he'd go out differently. That he'd live longer, or at least die to something less stupid than a pigman. But this was it. This was all it was ever going to be. Bad was never going to get down in time, he didn't know anything was wrong so he wouldn't rush. Dream accepted it, he was going to die here, but there was so much he had wanted to do. So much he still had to say. Dream had wanted to tell George he loved him after they killed the Dragon. That was the whole reason he'd convinced his friends to go on the adventure.

He loved George, and he was pretty sure George loved him back, they just had never talked about it. He wanted them to have talked about it before he died, he wanted that closure for them.

But he still had time, it could be one less regret to leave behind.

George was still rambling, but Dream tried to cut him off. "George, I have to tell you something."

"No. Shh, just be quiet. You'll be okay. Bad's right over there. He'll be here in just a minute. It'll be fine. It's not that bad. It's okay. You can't die here." George was just trying to convince himself.

"George-"

"Shut up! You're not allowed to just die!" He snapped. It's easier to be angry than it is to be sad. He pressed harder on the wound.

"George, please look at me." George finally looked up, with tears in his eyes.

" _What._ "

Dream reached out and gently touched George's cheek with the tips of his fingers. "George, I love you." 

" _Dream_. You can't just say that." He choked on tears. "You can't."

"George, _I love you_." He pulled George's hands away from his stomach with his other hand, and pulled him just a bit closer.

"You're not allowed to say that just because you think you're dying. Tell me later. It's going to be fine, and you'll be fine. You can tell me later. _Please_."

"George, this is it. There will be no more for me. Bad was never going to get here in time, they're waiting for you at the top of the hill. I just want my last words to be that. There would be no greater honor than going out telling you that I love you. For my last word to be your name." His words were getting weaker with every second that passed, and George had to lean closer to hear him.

"You're so stupid, why did I ever have to fall in love with you!"

Dream leaned his forehead against George's. "I love you too, George." The words were whispered as Dream closed his eyes, and his breathing slowed.

"Dream! No, no, no! You're not allowed to die!" George gently took Dream into his arms, and shook him. "No. You can't be dead, I still need you here!"

George pressed his face into Dream's shoulder, it was easier than seeing Dream's face, blurry through tears. "I love you, you can't be _gone_." Dream couldn't be. He had been there beside George for so long, he was supposed to be there forever.

He pulled back, minutes or hours later, and held Dream's face in his hands. 

His skin was very cold for something in the Nether.

He was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself, I got the idea, and I just had to write it.
> 
> I might have made Hayden cry with this, which is my greatest achievement, because they've made me cry as well.
> 
> Another fun time by Exi here.
> 
> Again on anon, for, reasons....


End file.
